Adventures in Egg sitting
by sonicshocker14
Summary: Bravo seems to have bought a little present but it just wants to bounce everywhere. Samos is really interested by how it grows.(there are Jak characters don't blow a spark plug) R&R no flames please!


In her detective agency in Spargus City, Stelle was fast asleep in the lounge. There hasn't been much work lately and from the lack of action Stelle felt really bored. On the other hand, before she went to sleep, she saw Bravo counting some money and an eager look on his face. She figured he was going to buy something. Of course she knew that Bravo wasn't the brightest man in the world, so in that case what he would buy would probably be useless. As she tossed and turned on the couch, she smiled at how stupid she knew Bravo was, but he was strangely cute too.

Upon arriving back from wherever he came from, Bravo was holding a big glass jar with a huge smile on his face. He figured it would surprise Stelle and make her realize the feelings he had for her. He caught her asleep on the couch. He was so excited to show her this new thing that he had to wake her up somehow. He snuck up to her and put the jar down, then he slowly put his lips up to her ear and he shouted randomly, "WAKE UP!!!" Stelle shot up from the couch and then her expression turned from startled to angry.

"Bravo!! What the hell do you think you're doing waking me up like that?!" Stelle yelled with a fiery anger.

Bravo nervously smiled and picked up his jar.

"Sorry. I really am, but, I got you a present." He replies holding the jar.

Stelle walked over to it and looked inside. There was water in it, but something she couldn't make out. At the bottom of the jar, there was an object that seemed to be a small pebble. So small you had to squint to see it.

"What the hell? What's that supposed to be?" She asked.

"Well, I don't know what it is Stelle, but I bought it for you." Bravo said shyly.

Stelle took the jar in her arms and smiled sweetly. She didn't want to hurt his feelings by saying that it was a very plain present, but it was still the thought that made Stelle happy.

"Thanks Bravo, this is… really nice." She said blushing.

Bravo started to cheer for himself. He got a soft smile and a complement from her. He thought he was slowly inching to her affection, but Stelle just considered him a friend. As she looked at the jar, she couldn't help but notice there were pretty colors in the water. She took the jar home with her and set it on her dresser. The colors from earlier started to project on her wall. It was so gorgeous that Stelle stared at wall for hours. She went to sleep afterwards, not being able to keep her eyes open any longer. When a bird's little song woke her up in the morning, Stelle looked over at her jar. There was something different about it and she gasped. She put it in her car and gunned it to the detective agency to see Bravo about that pebble. Arriving at the agency in a blur, Stelle hopped out of the car carrying the jar with her. She found Torn and Jak inside and decided to talk to them about it.

"Hey Stelle! What's that you're holding?" Jak asked.

Stelle showed them the jar and looked at them with a confused look. She told them everything that the jar did and that Bravo bought it.

"Maybe Samos would know something about it. It just looks like a regular pebble to me." Torn said.

"Well that's what I thought too," Stelle started, "but I noticed it got a little bigger. I don't know what this thing is and Bravo didn't tell me because he didn't know either."

Torn and Jak walked Stelle over to where Samos and Onin were. Stelle told them her little discovery. Samos walked over to the jar and looked inside.

"I don't think this is a pebble at all," he said as he fished it out, "I actually think this is a…"

Samos couldn't finish his sentence because the pebble made a muffled screaming noise and it grew a little bigger. Everyone was startled.

"What in the hell did Bravo buy for me?!" Stelle thought to herself.

"Like I was saying, I don't think this little thing could be a pebble. I personally think this is an egg." Samos said while holding the now gumball-sized sphere.

"An egg?" Torn responded, "do you know what kind?"

Samos shook his head. He told them that it was too early to tell. Just then Daxter walked in and immediately went straight for the egg, thinking he would annoy Samos with it by acting like he would break it.

"Hey everyone!" he shouted, "Just look at the acrobatic stunts I can do!"

Daxter started throwing the egg back and forth, spinning it on his nose, and while it was in midair, he was about to kick it. Just then, Stelle snatched the egg and Daxter missed his kick. She smirked as he hit the floor.

"Hey brawn and beauty! What did you do that for?" he asked annoyed.

Stelle held the egg close to her and gave Daxter a sharp look in her ocean colored eyes.

"Because you might've cracked this egg." She said rubbing the top with her finger gently.

Daxter had a sour face.

"I had a terrible experience with an egg once. It was really all of Jak's fault here!" he yelled pointing at Jak.

"It wasn't my fault that flut-flut thought you were it's mama!" Jak retorted.

The two of them started bickering away as Torn and Stelle examined the egg further. Torn looked at the firm but confused expression on his friend's face and decided to take her out for coffee. Stelle smiled and accepted. As they sat around talking about random things, Stelle's little egg started to hop away. It jumped on tables and knocked over people's glasses. Torn and Stelle didn't pay any attention until they heard a waitress scream. Stelle saw the little sphere bounce from head to head until it got in somebody's water glass and it just sat there after all that.

"I guess all the little guy needed was water." Torn told Stelle.

As the egg floated in the water, it started to grow a little more, but it grew five times its size until it was the same size as a small ball. It totally shattered the glass. Stelle picked it up and it was heavier than before. With that, she ran out of the café trying to find the egg some water. When she went home, she put it in her bathtub and filled it with lukewarm water. Stelle helplessly stared at it, trying to figure out what it would do next. She called Samos and asked him what she should do. He told her to keep it warm somehow. The egg started trembling in the water and it started to bounce through the bathroom. Stelle caught it before it damaged everything, but only now it was harder to move. The egg went from a round shape to an oval and plus, it sported a very light purplish color. It even got as two drawers in a cabinet. Stelle had no choice but to push the egg into her living room and she covered it in blankets after she turned the heater on.

"Does this help you stay warm Mr. Egg? I've done all I can for now, but if you hop around anymore you're gonna do some damage." She said while rubbing it's hard shell.

Stelle didn't want to leave it alone so she stayed with it all night to keep it company.

There is more ahead so just keep watching out for it ok!


End file.
